One Punch Academia (What If Saitama was in MHA)
by Colbydt
Summary: In a world of superheroes, how will this bald headed man affect not only one quirkless green haired boy, but the world? Reviews would be highly appreciated!
1. Pre Entrance Exam

**From Deku's perspective**

Deku was teary-eyed, Bakugo had done it again. He retrieved his now burnt and soggy Hero Analysis for the Future No. 13 from the fountain. With his lip on the floor, he dragged his feet for the way home. Not having it in him to look forward, he didn't notice the sludge villain filling his lungs until it was too late. _What do I do now?! I can't even breathe, he's too strong! _Passing out, he hears without processing "Texas Smash!"

Waking up a little later with taps to the face, he jumps back in shock to see HIM! All Might! In the flesh! After fanboying, he tries asking him to sign his book. He's shocked to notice that he already had. Still having questions, he holds onto All Might's leg. Landing on the roof of a building, Deku is aghast to learn his lifelong idol's true form as well as his thoughts on him becoming a hero without a quirk. All Might leaves him to suffer this shock without getting further answers... nothing...

After processing to the point that he mentally has it in him to at the very least walk home, he does so. Passing a main road, he notices a large commotion. Looking at the source of it all, it's the sludge villain! _That's the guy All Might captured! But how? ..._

"Is that a civilian?" asked someone with a somewhat unsurprised voice out of peripheral view. Others confirmed his suspicions.

_It was me, my fault! If I never interrupted him, this wouldn't be happening to whoever that poor civili- It's Kacchan! _Seeing none of the heroes acting, his very being couldn't handle it. He raced forward! _What am I doing?! _Chucking his bag at the villain's face, he tried digging Kacchan out. Not really noticing until he felt an arm grab him!

**Now in the POV of Saitama**

_Nothing good's on TV, maybe I should go for a walk. I'll bring the hero suit just in case._ Saitama packed a bag and headed outside. _To the park? Well, I could start there and just stroll the streets for a bit I guess._ He didn't find anything of interest really. Not even petty villains to be stopped by the heroes who bother with that stuff. It's not like that never happened though. Then he noticed why the streets were quiet, there were explosions coming from a main road.

Rounding the corner, he saw a giant sludge villain and half a dozen heroes doing nothing. "Is that a civilian?" he asked 5% less nonchalantly than he usually was. Others confirmed his suspicions. _So that's why they're not doing anything. Well I could try distract him, or just pull him out and hope there's only the one._ At the same time as this wondering, he escaped view and changed into his hero suit. Emerging once more, he noticed some kid throwing his bag at the villain's face and try digging the other out of his slimy grasp. _He distracted him, perfect! I can grab them both out of there._ He did this with such speed that the wind blew people near off their feet! In the blink of an eye, he had them both dozens of meters from the villain. "Texas Smash!" resounded as All Might uppercut the villain so hard that clouds drew in and rain poured. "Huh, changed the weather." Saitama thought outloud as nonchalant as always... again.

"You-you saved us!" blurted the boy who dived in to save the other. He started to seem very sheepish while the blonde hair one yelled at him for saving him. _Guess that bravery can only last so long._ "And you too! I didn't need your help! I could get out there on my own!" the blonde one yelled. _Is this kid really so stupid he didn't see how I helped?! How this guy helped?! _"Hey pal, you should be thanking I us! Kissing our feet!" Saitama retaliated. After a little bit of bickering, and everyone leaving, All Might came and congratulated all 3 of them on their bravery. "You, what is your name son?" he asked Saitama. "Oh, I don't go by a name, don't really have one yet." _Damnit, he's gonna ask me what's the name on my license! I can't tell him I don't have one and I'm a vigilante! I can't prove my power's not a quirk! _But before he could ask, the green hair boy piped something up. "Excuse me sir, can I get a word with you?" Poking his index fingers and head to the ground to avoid eye contact he added, "Alone?" This seemed to disorientate All Might and he simply made the excuse of checking on the victim.

"Thanks kid, you saved me there."

"Sa-saved you?! Oh that reminds me!" With a deep bow, he accidentally yelled "My name is Izuku Midoriya! Thank you very much sir for rescuing me! I'm sorry I got caught in it all and made your job harder!"

"You're joking right? I probably still could've gotten that guy out of there, but you made it even easier. It was a smart move to throw your bag at him like that, it distracted him enough for both of us to act." The green haired boy was... starting to cry? _Is this kid for real? _The teen started babbling on about how brash the decision was and how irresponsible he was, and lucky that someone else saved him he was. "Okay kid, stop crying. For real, please." With sniffs, he looked up at him, tears slightly calming.

"I have to ask you something." This caught the bald man by surprise. "I don't have a quirk, I have nothing special. I don't know how to fight or anything, but I want with all my heart to be a hero. I was already told today by someone I admire that I can't. Do you think I could?" He could see the look in his eyes, beyond the still dwelling tears were pure passion and sincerity. "I don't think you're asking the right guy. The No. 1 hero is right there." Seeing the sadness come over him, he realised. "But in my opinion," got his attention enough to not focus on being sad, "whoever told you that is an asshole and shouldn't be listened to. They probably think they're better than everyone because their quirk is just so great. I wanna tell you something that might come as a surprise, but you gotta keep your trap shut about it."

Izuku's gaping mouth closes and he nods his head vigorously in response. "I don't actually have a quirk." This makes the boy's head spin, he wants to explode with the thoughts pouring into his mind, making himself hazy. He mutters for a while until Saitama intercepts, "I can train you." This is enough to completely shut Midoriya's mouth. "It's not a lot of rules, but break them even a little and I won't carry on helping your sorry ass!" The boy starts asking questions at such a quick-fire that it's impossible to answer. Questions about what sort of exercise there is, sleeping arrangements, how he'll fit in studying, diet and all to many topics. Saitama's eyebrows deeply furrow, making his serious face and a fist he screams "You need to learn to keep that mouth shut or I'm gonna punch you harder than All Might lunched that sludge villain!" Deku let out a squeak and nothing further. "Look, meet me at the park tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp." He wanted to rant about that not being exceptionally early and if that was only for the beginning and a lot more, but fear still held his tongue. With that, the 2 split and wound home.

**All Might never got to see Deku and tell him what a great hero he was, tell him how he could become a hero, or offer One For All...** **The next day at the park, 8am. From Deku's perspective.**

Deku was ecstatic, it was his first day of training to make it into UA and one day become the greatest hero! And the first quirkless to do either no less! He made it to the park and saw his shiny-headed teacher there already. "Good, you didn't back down." He simply smiled at this. "Before we even begin, this is a last warning. I had no one there to push me to do this routine, but you can bet your ass I'm pushing you harder than I did myself! I did it for 3 years, you've got 10 months. Of course, you don't need nearly as much power as I have to get in, but you're gonna aim for it. Got that?" He stated demandingly. "Yes'sir! I'll push myself to be even better than you."

"That's a little much kid, but you'll need that enthusiasm to get a third of it. It's pretty simple, but don't let that make you think it's not completely serious. You need to do this every single day, Monday to Sunday, not a single off day. Get sick? Too bad. Break a leg? Too freaking bad!" _Geez, this guy's intense. He can't be serious about breaking a leg, can he?_ "You'll do 100 sit-ups! 100 Pushups! 100 Sit-ups! 10km run! Every day!" He said with the same face and fist as the day before.

"Ho-how many sets...?" The boy said, lowering his face to hide it with his hair.

"One. That means you'll have to do each all in one go!"

"Oh, um, okay. Well, what about diet? And sleeping hours?"

"Do I look like your babysitter? You can eat whatever you want and sleep whenever you want, just be here everyday at 8am sharp."

"So literally nothing else? That's all you did and you don't have a quirk?"

"You can backchat after you've warmed up with your 10km run! The park's perimeter is 1, so ten laps! And I better see you running!" Izuku Midoriya started his training for the next 10 months screaming from being chased by his new mentor.

The rather quick time it took to train everyday left Izuku more than enough time to study. He didn't need to, but he also started eating much healthier and following diets to help muscle growth. With the spare time outside of all of this and sleeping, he spent learning the basics of fighting, like balance and form. He learned a few ways to punch and even kick. The 10 months had passed so quickly it seemed for the determined boy. It was the morning of the exam, but that didn't mean he was not going to train. "I gotta say kid, you've done really well." Saitama noted when the plain faced boy was grabbing his breath after the usual training. "For 10 months, you've pushed your body to new heights, and you didn't skip a single day's training. Honestly, I thought you would've taken at least a week's worth off, but here you are even on the day of the exam, training all the same."

"Well, like you said, the end goal is to be a hero, not just get into the school. But I still don't understand. I know your training regime now for months, but how did you really not know you wanna be a hero until you were in your 20's?"

"I'll tell you the story one day, but you should be going, don't wanna be late!" Deku nods with a smirk on. "Good luck." The smirk grows, and he goes off. _This is it, today I become the first quirkless student to study and become a hero!_

**Just to clarify, this only adds Saitama to MHA and not a single other character. Even though season 2 of OPM isn't out, there's hints that there's more to his training, but not knowing it, I'm going with the fact that it will also work for Deku. In fact, I think it works well since very he doesn't use a quirk while doing this training.**


	2. The Entrance Exam

**Before I begin chapter 2, I'd like to discuss Deku's strength. I know not everything seems canon as possible but Deku had to make it in the practical. So when Saitama explains his training in the real show, he mentions that his power majorly increased when he lost his hair, and this took about a year and a half. Deku in the other hand gets major growth now, and his power is significantly increased but not nearly to Saitama's yet. For reference, he has speed, strength, etc. of the top athletes of real life: he can run like Usain Bolt, punch like Mike Tyson, things like that. Deku will not be losing his hair.**

* * *

**Time before the exam, from Toshinori's/All Might's POV**

_That kid, I need to get a chance to tell him I was wrong. I need to tell him how he can be a hero. I'll offer him One For All, and if anything today is what I'm going off of, he'll accept. Young man, you have what it takes to be not only a hero, but a great hero! You can be the next symbol of peace! Hm? _All Might turns around to see the shiny headed man and overhears somewhat on purpose, they ring through his ears for the next 10 long months "I can train you." The boy seems more than excited to hear these words. All of his thoughts almost kept Toshinori from realising the cloud of steam forming from himself, luckily the slither obscuring his view of the tearful boy made him realise just in time to make a hasty escape. _I can't talk to him now, but I'll find him another time. How hard could it possibly be?_

Nine months had passed, and Toshinori was still unable to find this Izuku Midoriya. _I couldn't exactly go to young Bakugo and ask "Hey, where's your friend? I want to give him a quirk! Mine no less!" And if I just lurk around the neighbourhood I'm guessing he's in, that'll just be creepy. There's only one month until the exam anyway, his body could never prepare for One For All in that short a period of time. I'm sorry young Midoriya, I've failed you, truly failed you... _It was around then that Cementos entered the teacher's lounge. "Hey All Might, I think I might have something to pique your interest," he stated, holding an entrance form. The picture was of some green haired boy with a face you wouldn't notice unless you specifically tried. The skeleton frame jumped! He dashed over to his young colleague, and holding the papers confirmed "That's him! That's the one! What's his address?!" He immediately felt the look he was getting, and he honestly would've had the same reaction— look of concerned near-terror. After a moment, he tried recovering and carrying on. "When did it come through?"

"A while ago, I never realised it could be him, but I knew it was when I saw what was filled under quirk." The form read the word QUIRKLESS loud and clear. _He put it in all caps like it's some sort of statement. _"I confirmed that he meant it and it wasn't just the name of his quirk. You might want to take a look at hero suit information, his measurements don't fit the scrawny boy you explained 9 months ago."

"I see! He's definitely grown more than what he could without training. Sure, not large, but that's excellent growth for a 15 year old." _Of course he'd need more to hold even close to the full power of One For All. _"Thank you Cementos, for taking your time out for my childish requests. Now I'll know the boy was there in the exam... without a quirk... which no pro hero has ever been..."

"We got rid of the need 3 years ago, there's always a first."

"Yeah... always a first..."

* * *

**Day of the Exam, from Deku's POV**

Deku walked through the grand entrance of UA, but he was too frightened of nearly being late to be in awe. Looking down not to make eye contact with anyone, he tripped over his own feet. He felt paralysed, he wouldn't be able to move until he already met the pavement. He stopped, feeling weightless. "Are you okay? Sorry, I should've asked before using my quirk," said a sweet cinnamon roll of a voice. Deku turned to see _A GIRL! Talking to me?! What?!_ He simply lost his mind over the fact that she noticed him, not uttering a single word back to her. The chat was over shortly with her being very friendly and the boy just not having a clue how he should react. He eventually made it into the building.

While given the briefing of the practical exam, he had to sit next to Kacchan. The 2 hadn't spoken much, mainly because Deku seemed to be away from school or anywhere Kacchan seemed to be ever since the sludge villain incident. He quietly muttered his inner thoughts aloud to which Bakugo wasn't short of murderous remarks. One person had questions out of the thousands in the room. A mature young man with typically nerdy glasses rose and queried, "In the forms, we were told of 4 robots. Does this mean to say that UA lied to us?" Present Mic went on to explain the fourth robot's lack of points and that being a reason to avoid it. "Thank you," was his reply, now bowing. "And you." He turned around, pointing straight at Izuku, "You've run your mouth this entire time. Please keep quiet so the rest of us can listen!"

"Sorry sensei!" was his immediate response; people laughed at this. Bakugo's face was going red and no sound exiting his mouth anymore, he was falling to his side. His heart immediately sank. _Did I really just call him sensei?_ "At least I have someone teaching me to respond cordially!" he snapped. Kacchan's face drew focused.

"Did you just... defend yourself?"

"Yyyy-yeah... yeah I did."

"Hm..." A moment of silence fell.

"And with that," Present Mic continued. He then proceeded to finishing the briefing.

Deku and the others in the same group as him were stretching outside just before the time of the practical. He wore a green tracksuit with white stripes on he trim, his classic red boots, and now Saitama's spare red gloves he lent. _There's that girl. I should probably thank her for saving me earlier. _A karate chop action stopped him. "You should probably leave her to get ready," said the same robotic guy from earlier. He responded without thinking about being afraid "I just want to thank her for something earlier."

"And you can later, but I'm sure she'd like to focus on the exam ahead for now." Looking her way, Midoriya sighed, knowing his peer was right. He looked at him and gave a nod of begrudging acceptance. The gates opened at it was time to start. Deku ran ahead of a few, gaining ground on near all the people. _Do-does he have engines in his calves?! I gotta focus on what I'm doing right now, I'm the only one here without a quirk. _He attacked a robot with a lightning-quick punch of all his running momentum; the robot skid on the road a couple meters. _Ow, metal's a little harder than anything I've punched. But I sent it flying! I can do this! _He carried on, scraping only a few more points much too slowly. He had to rely on turning some of them off. The power of his first punch wasn't found again. When he had about 15 points, he heard someone on distress. He turned to in its direction. _It's her! That girl! And that's a giant robot! _He looked up to notice it peak above the building it was standing next to. _Why are they all running away?! They're_ _all stronger than me, they can make a difference bigger than mine! _He stood there stalling, hoping it would just leave. _My difference is gonna have to be enough._ With a sprint, he leaped up to be as high as possible. He wound his fist yelling from the bottom of his heart so much his face naturally grimaced "Killer Move: Serious Puuuunch!" The metal rippled from the force, leaving a crater, and the machine tried to gain balance but just tumbled backwards further. _Ahh! I can feel it through my whole arm! Oh no, how am I gonna land?! _He passed out midair and started flailing. Meters from the ground, the girl slapped him, and he floated just above the tar. "Release," she said touching all her fingertips to the same finger of the other hand and out puked out... rainbows... He flumped onto the tar still out for the count. Recovery Girl made her way through the crowd, giving sweets to everyone. Arriving at Deku, she gave him a kiss and he woke up completely healed.

Weeks passed and Izuku had little more than his own thoughts to dwell on until he was either accepted or denied. _I only got 15 points, people must've gotten 50 so they can get in. I did so bad they don't even waste the paper of telling me I don't make it. No one can make it in without a quirk. _Many more similar things circled his mind as he waited, still dreaming and hoping he was wrong. "Izuku," his mother called, "from UA," as she crawled on the floor. He watched the video as All Might appeared! He gave a pretty generic sounding speech on how well he did. "And that's why I was so wrong. Young Midoriya, I realised when you attacked the sludge villain that you had what it takes to be a hero. That shone through the practical exam as well. You see, there were secret points, rescue points, awarded for acts of true heroism. You were given a perfect score of 60 points, leaving you with a total of 75 points. You, young Midoriya, are the first ever quirkless student accepted into not only UA, but any hero course! Welcome to the hero academia!" Deku was left in overwhelming tears, he couldn't hold back no matter how much he tried.

* * *

**From Saitama's POV**

The kid's really done well, he deserves to get in, I know that. Could it be a scam that they find a way around accepting any quirkless kids? Those bastards! I'll show them what someone quirkless can do!... But look at him. He's not heartbroken, does he think his letter's only gonna come through now? Oh boy, how do I break it to him. Oh no, I'm staring. Saitama just looked at where the food was on the dinner table and adjusted the collar of his formal shirt. It was brand new since he didn't have any for the occasion, and the itch was reminded him why he never did this stuff. But he couldn't refuse when his apprentice's mother offered dinner as a thank you for training her son, especially since he never asked for permission to in the first place. "So, Saitama sensei..." the freckled teen began, "I... I got my letter from UA today."

"Oh, so... what did it say?"

"It said... it said..." He began to tear, keeping it as conserved as possible because of the setting.

"I'm so sorry ki—"

"It said I got in! Not only that, but I was 2 points behind the person with the most points!" This sincerely shocked and relieved Saitama, which you could see in his face.

"That's great kid, I told you you could do it!..." There was a pause as he remembered to act more tough. "I mean, you really couldn't get 3 more points at least? Sounds like I would've mopped the floor and left no points for anyone else." Deku smiles at this.

"Yeah, you would've. You could probably take the giant ones the way I took the first one-pointer. That reminds me, your advice was exactly what I needed. 'Don't do what they do, because you're not like them, you're quirkless'. They said to avoid the giant ones because they gave no points, but I saved someone from one of them and that got me most of my points!"

"I meant don't be a hero in the same way, but if everyone else ran away it sounds like you were the only hero there." The night continued with further discussion on being a hero and the many parts to it. They eventually finished dinner and went their separate ways home.

* * *

**Guys, please go vote on my new poll for when Deku gets One for Al! I think the first section of this chapter kinda starts a miniarc of All Might finding the time and place to offer it to him. Will he even accept?**


	3. Quirk Apprehension Test

**Hey, so before we begin I thought I'd let you know my plans on release frequency. I plan on posting between 1 and 2 weeks, with the goal of 10 days, for the foreseeable future.**

**Next, I'd like to thank all of you guys for the love and support! The growth from chapter 1-2 has been exponential, and I really hope that carries on. It's truly going beyond, Plus Ultra!**

**Also, I'm basing my story on the anime of both shows so that anime fans can know what's going on just as much as manga fans.**

**Another thing. I know my dialogue isn't very similar to canon, but I expect you all to know it already. I know it messes with pacing, so let me know if it's better and how to improve in a review. You could say it's a butterfly effect of Saitama's very existence, which does indirectly cause a lot of difference.**

**Lastly, as always, likes and favourites would be gladly appreciated. But reviews that can help me improve will be appreciated above anything.**

**All Might's POV**

_Young Midoriya, you must forgive me. I looked at your school details to find out where you live. This isn't something I'd like to decide for you—bringing your mother into this. I don't know how I tell you... how I explain after all this time... _The number one hero now transformed into his hero alter-ego, and with his ever present smile, knocked on the door. "Aaaaah! A-All... All Might?! Outside MY house?!" Inko was saved of the embarrassment when she heard his hearty chuckle. "Hello. What might bring you here?"

"I've come here to speak with your son, young Midoriya."

"Oh, is this school standard?"

"Well... not quite. I just needed to speak to the first ever quirkless hero student myself."

With a nod, still flabbergasted, if not more at this point, she let the large man in. "Izuku, honey, someone's here to see you. Someone you need to see."

With enough of a point to indicate confusion, the teen exited his room and immediately fell in shock at the sight of "All Might?!" _His mother screaming it wasn't enough to indicate it? Huh, I guess they're used to it._

"Yes young man, it is I, All Might!" he boomed, confidently smiling. He would soon regret that. "Come with me on a walk. There's a lot I'd like to talk to you about." The 2 went on a stroll, but it wasn't so leisurely. All Might decided to stay in his true form as not to attract attention. The boy never made eye contact, not even when he got a free milkshake from the pro. The 2 sat down as the man explained what the last 10 months were, and offering One For All, explaining it all. "Young man, I offer you my quirk." The big green eyes started to tear, only in the corners for now, but still. _Did I make it that intense?_

"If you offered this to me 10 months ago, I would've accepted this, even after everything you said that day." The blonde grunted in fear of what was being inferred. "You know what, I probably would've if you offered me even the day before the entrance exam." He clenched his fist in front of his down-facing eyes. "But now? I did it with the power given to me by master Saitama. He was actually there; he's actually the reason I could ever pass. He didn't pass something on to me, he showed me what was already there. 'Human beings are strong because we can change ourselves!' That's what he says. So sorry, but no, I decline your offer." He finally looked his former role model in the eyes to say "Because I wanna be a hero like Saitama!"

**Deku's POV**

_This is it, the first day of UA, and the next step on my journey to become a hero! _Walking through the corridor, he paused outside the giant door of class 1-A. _I hope Bakugo and that other glasses guy aren't here to terrorise me, I really can't deal with that on the daily. _Pushing it open and walking through, he saw those exact 2 quarrelling. _Juuust my luck._ "You, you're the one from the entrance exam," stated the very dark blue haired student.

Weary, Izuku responded. "Yeah... yeah I am. What about me?" He tried sounding tough without being rude.

"I would like to apologise. I completely miscalculated you, and you obviously understood the exam far better than I. My name is Tenya Iida." He was bowing at this point.

"Yeah, no sweat," Midoriya confirmed.

"Hey! I know you!" rung a bubbly voice. Izuku smiled, turning. _The nice girl! I'm so glad she's in my class._

"You're in the doorway," reprimanded a nonchalant voice. _That can't be master Saitama. _Everyone in the conversation turned to see a man with baggy eyes in a yellow cocoon of a sleeping bag lying on the floor. "It took you 6 seconds to notice me. That won't cut it; time is of the essence when you're a hero." Izuku already sat down by this point. "See? He actually learned. What about you 2?" _Sorry nice girl, you gotta learn like I did._

The man went on to explain that he was Shoto Aizawa, their homeroom, as well as some other information, like where to meet him in 10.

Once everyone was on the sports field in their sportswear, he explained their reasoning for being there. He explained their lack of needing to stick to tradition like other schools do, as well as the meaning of the test. After a demonstration from Bakugo(first place by only 1 point) with a 705.2m softball throw, they began.

First was 50m dash. Izuku could barely find room to take steps before he finished. 3.52 seconds. "What the hell?! How did you beat me?! How dare you?!" Bakugo exclaimed in unbridled rage. Before he could attack his classmate, Aizawa intercepted, revealing himself as Eraser Head.

Grip strength— He got exactly the same as Mezo, 540.0kg. Bakugo grunted angrily at this, knowing not to push this teacher threatening to expel someone.

He cleared the sandbox in standing long jump. Who didn't? Well it did take 26 seconds for him to touch the ground again. The crack on the ground would just be a little inconvenience for Cementos to come patch up.

Repeated sidesteps also left craters from his feet.

Ball throw, Bakugo's best score, and Aizawa's test. The green haired boy throw the ball biting his lip from intensity. 705.3m. "What the hell?!" _Wait, that's not Kacchan's voice... _He turned to see his teacher's face of absolute shock. "You... you really don't have a quirk?!" The student was almost confused at this.

"I put that in my application forms..."

"But you're actually quirkless, and you've done all of this?" His face lit up in a strange way, a bit inhuman, but the deep thoughtful brought back the humanity a smidge. Bakugo screamed, words unintelligible, blasting for his rival. Catching him with his scarfs again, Aizawa gave a death stare. "Dry eye," he glared.

The student's long distance run left him without a bead of sweat. "How?" is all the bob haired girl could get out between breaths.

He shrugged, blushing a little, "I run 10km literally everyday."

"Not even I do that! But it's a good idea," Iida commented.

The seated-toe-touch wasn't superhuman but it was pretty good with his slim frame.

The sit ups were also excessively easy since he does 100 a day, but he kept that a secret since Iida was already taking in 1/4 of the training regime.

It was finally done, all the tests completed. "Second! Yes!" escaped Midoriya's mouth before he could contain himself. He was met by "Well done"s by certain classmates.

**Only Deku's score is different, so everyone else simply slips down one. Sorry if it's painfully obvious already.**

"No one's going home today." This shocked near all the students, causing much relief, confusion and frustration. After Momo spoke unfazed that she knew this, she was met with "I would've expelled last place, if, as I said, they showed no potential. The way Mineta used his sticky spheres, especially in the side steps, proved to me that he has creativity, showing potential." Sero gave a fake mic drop, looking at Momo.

With class dismissed, their teacher walked off. Bending the corner, he found All Might. "Aizawa."

"All Might. Shouldn't you be off talking to the press?"

"I saw the look you gave young Midoriya. You see the same potential I do."

"We all see potential, the kid's quirkless and he just beat 18 of the worlds finest first years. But I hope you aren't playing favourites so soon."

"It's just..." He sighed heavily. "The boy once looked up to me, a real fanboy. He lost faith in me, and as the symbol of peace, I'm supposed t—"

"To be admired by absolutely everybody? I'm not gonna help you grow your fan base. Now if you don't mind, I have a nap to take."

**Deku's POV**

Walking to the train station, Izuku bumped into Iida. "Congratulations Midoriya. Second place in such a prestigious school is truly a remarkable feat."

"Oh, thanks. It was nothing though."

"You saying it's nothing proves my point."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that."

"Hey Deku!" _Huh? That's definitely not Kacchan's voice! _He and Iida turned to see the girl that they both knew, but not by name.

"Why did you call me Deku?"

"Oh, isn't that what Bakugo called you?"

"He means it as an insult though..."

"Not very sportsman like."

"Well I like it. It sounds like a great hero name. Plus I think it sounds kinda cute—"

"Deku it is." The three rambled on, just talking where the conversation takes them. _Well mom, I already know you're gonna love to hear that I have friends on the first day of school. Saitama? You'll probably just say "okay" but I can't wait to hear your laughter from the story of Mr. Aizawa's shock that I'm actually quirkless. I made it past one day, now I know I have the potential to make it another._

**Boom! Bet you weren't expecting Deku to decline. I didn't mention a part of the results of the poll exactly for this reason: The sooner All Might tries before Deku accepts him enough, the less likely for Deku to actually accept. Will All Might offer it to Mirio before Deku can change his mind? Well that's probably gonna take a lot of chapters to find out; you'll have to just read all of them.**

**Sorry for zero Saitama action. To make up for it, I'd like to have a full blown discussion on Saitama's role, current state, etc. it'll be a special chapter that's probably just gonna be a long A/n. Throw some questions in the reviews you'd like answered.**

**So... until next time!**


	4. Saitama’s Change

**Saitama episode! A little early because I was so excited to get this out.**

**Warning: Saitama does a swear**

_It's kinda hard to believe it's been 4 years. 4 years ago I started training, becoming a quirkless hero. I worked myself to the point of losing my hair in 1 and half, then I trained for another 2 and a half. I'm kinda glad the kid isn't showing signs of balding, but how come he's got some of the strength? Is it only for me that it ended up the way it did? How did it even start for me again? Oh yeah._

**Cue Saitama's backstory, just make it that the crab guy has a crab quirk and the same goes for the big chin brat. And change Saitama's statement to:**

"When I was a kid, I wanted to be a hero who could stop guys like you with a single punch. I was told that could never happen because I didn't have a quirk. But you know what? Fuck that! I'm not doing some office job! I will be a hero! And I will be able to take out even the strongest person with one punch!"

_So I guess that's how it happened._ He was holding a pack of crab claws in the supermarket. "That'll be 1,800 yen," said the cashier when he got there.

"Wait, I have exact change." Digging through his exact wallet, he didn't even seem to notice the villain destroy that side of the building. "Here's the 1,800 yen." Now he noticed. He walked out to find the man responsible. A 60ft tall man obviously with a gigantification quirk. "These quirks are way too common." He landed on the shoulder of the villain.

"Hey big guy, you're breaking everything here. Mind shrinking down."

"Aahaha. Aaahahahaa. Aaaahahahahahahahahaaaa! I bet you think my quirk is gigantification!"

"Well yeah..."

"Wrong! It's a strength enhancer! I was just born giant!"

"Sheesh, I feel bad for your mom," he mumbled.

"Don't bring my mother into this!!"

The villain grabbed Saitama, squeezing. He threw him through multiple buildings, smashed him into the ground and started pounding. He finally calmed, believing his opponent dead.

"Sorry I mentioned it. Didn't realise it was such a touchy subject."

The behemoth looked in absolute astoundment that he survived. "Is your quirk some sort of nullification?"

"Nah, I don't have any quirk."

This seemed to be horrifying to him. "No way! You're lying! Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun." He gave a small smirk at the villain's flabbergasted face. "And I'm gonna take you down now." He dashed towards the man's shoulder once more, giving a chop to his neck. The giant was immediately incapacitated. "You know, even though Midoriya wants my hero name to be One Punch Man, I have to give a lot of neck chops so I don't kill these guys. Well, the pros are here, so I should probably go."

"Wait!" A voice called out to Saitama. Was it familiar? How could it be? He turned around. _Damnit what am I doing?! The heroes are gonna kill me._

It was the hero Kamui Woods. "I've seen you leaving the scene as soon as I arrive a lot. And there's even been times I hadn't arrived yet but witnesses described you taking them out wit a single neck chop. Older accounts reckon you punched them once and they died gruesomely. It's been more than a year now. If you were a hero you'd surely take credit to get paid."

Saitama looked down, sighing heavily. "Yeah, it's all true. And I'm a vigilante which I think is what you were hinting at. Do you have a point?"

He looked shocked at how easy the answer was to coax. "Well, you know you're supposed to—"

"Be a licensed hero to use your quirk for heroism. Yeah, but I don't have a quirk."

"... But you took so many villains out with a single punch!"

"Yeah, but that's thanks to my training. I don't need this 'next step in evolution' to have power. Humans beings are strong because we can change ourselves."

"You should still become licensed. That way you can actually make a living from it."

"That's what the kid always tells me," Saitama commented under his breath.

"Wait, are you the trainer of that quirkless first year in UA?"

"How did you know about that?"

"It's all anyone's been talking about for a while now. It makes sense that you're his trainer."

"Guess it's hard to deny. Yeah, I am."

"If you become a qualified professional, you can inspire that kid even more."

"You know what? I think I will. Thanks, dude." He began to leave but Kamui quickly added.

"I suggest maybe becoming All Might's sidekick when you have your license. You definitely qualify. His punches also had to be tamed and not kill people." There was a little pause, then Saitama left.

All Might, or in his current form, Toshinori Yagi was sitting on the couch in the teacher's lounge. This morning he'd pushed his heroism a little too much and now the hero couldn't join his students, young Midoriya one of them, to the USJ. He was waiting for principal Nezu. The large mouse entered the room. "Toshinori, sorry I've kept you waiting."

"Not at all sir!" The little body climbed on the couch to face the number one hero's true form.

"It's really a shame that you used so much of your time today and cannot join your class today. Midoriya still hasn't warmed up to you."

"It's all my fault honestly. I overused my quirk today... And I told him he could never be a hero without a quirk."

"Truly it is your fault." This seemed to shock the man. Not the truthfulness, just the bluntness. "But we cannot change the past, and dwelling on it is the worst thing you could do. I called you to discuss his current trainer, this Saitama."

"That's what the kid said his name was. So what about him?"

"Everything. His effect on the boy, his training, his own power."

"Well like I've said, he's at least as fast as me in my prime, but that was for only for a few meters. I've heard he has Midoriya run 10km everyday! If that's the sort of training he has, it makes sense that he's as powerful as he is. The boy seems to be a lot more reassured than he was almost a year ago."

"That's quite interesting. He most likely does even more running a day than he makes his student. I'd definitely say he has stamina to run like you used to. But if that's only one aspect of his power, what else could he be capable of?"

"I did digging on him in the time I tried finding young Midoriya. He's never been seen throwing more than a single punch, and he's never needed to. He's killed them all with a single punch!"

The mouse spat his tea. "Killed them?!"

"Yeah! But ever since that day they met, he's neck chopped them. They live but a few of the weaker ones were out in minor comas. Lasted less than a week every time, but that's still some immense power."

"Indeed. If it takes only a few years for Izuku to achieve such power, villainy may drop to as little as 3% with both of them out there. The next matter to tackle is the fact that he doesn't have a license. While strictly speaking he doesn't need one, it's a bad example to give his disciple. We'll have to teach him ourselves that he needs to have one. I'll let the teachers know to make a sure point of that. In any case, is there anything else?"

"The USJ is under attack!" Both All Might and Nezu turned to see Tenya Iida relaying this message. Luckily Toshinori's reflexes kicked in in time so that the student never saw his true form. That was close, too close. But I have no time to think about this. I need to save my students!

That morning, Saitama took a visit to UA. His visit was authorised by the school the previous day, the same one he spoke with Kamui Woods. _No point in waiting until I'm a hero to learn how to control my punches. Who knows what's gonna happen in that exam. Oh please don't let there be a written exam._

Outside, he was blocked by a huge swarm of reporters complaining that they couldn't get inside the school and it was so rude that they'd kept them out. _It's their jobs. If a school were swarmed by intruders, they risk those students. Are these people actually so dense that they don't realise that?_ Elbowing his way to the front, he yelled in hopes that someone inside heard him. "Hey! I'm actually meant to be here! I made an appointment yesterday!"

"You made an appointment?" a reporter next to him queried.

"Yeah, you should actually try that."

Before anything more could be said by anyone, the ground beneath him gazed open and closed before anyone else could fall in. He found himself on the other side of the gate in a second. Looking around his new environment, he turned to face a block of concrete in clothes and with a ponytail.

"I apologise for the unethical entry. As you saw, there's a lot of news reporters wanting to get in so they'd storm through if we opened the gates."

"I get'chya. They also here for All Might?"

"I'm certain with different hopes than you have. You never gave a reason but boy was he shocked and excited to see you."

"So if he's so excited can I see him now?"

"Unfortunately, he did a little too much heroism this morning. He's a bit too exhausted to see you right now. He will as soon as he can."

"The USJ is under attack!" A rather tall teen had entered the room unannounced.

"The USJ?" questioned Saitama waiting with Cementos in the teacher's office.

"It's where class 1-A went for training today!"

"1-A? I think Izuku said he was in that class."

"You know Midoriya?" queried the teen. "You must be the trainer he spoke of! Please! You need to help us! He's in trouble! They all are!"

"Calm down kid, I'll go." He turned his head to Cementos. "I'll be faster if I go on my own." To this Cementos nodded. "Alright, kid, where is this place?"

**At the USJ**

Izuku was running as fast as he could, which was quite fast, towards his classmate Asui. The guy with hands all over had flayed Aizawa's elbow, he didn't want to find out what would happen to her neck. He pulled his hand back, putting his all into the punch he was about to lay on this villain, he felt like it was 100 times his punch to the robot in the entrance exam. **Boom!** His fist collided! With the beast who broke Aizawa's body?! It didn't even dent him! All that for him to take a little step back?!

"Well done! You managed to move Nomu. That makes you much more powerful than we anticipated, quirkless child. No matter, for Nomu here was created to take on 100% of All Might's power!"

"100% of what All Might could do huh? Well I started heading here like 5 minutes after him and it doesn't look like he's made it yet."

"Kurogiri, who is this one?"

"I-I don't know. I've never seen him before."

"I get that a lot. I don't go waiting for the cameras to start rolling. Anyways, is he stronger than those guys?" Saitama pointed a thumb over his shoulder to the 20 villains who were standing a minute ago. "Yeah, they might be in comas for a while. Don't worry, it's never lasted over a week."

"Whoever he is, he's a threat." The smoke embodied voice wasn't one to waste time.

"Alright then. Nomu, give that bald one a test."

In the blink of an eye, the beast was towering over the man. Speaking of blinking, he didn't even do that. With a giant uppercut, the Nomu sent Saitama flying through the roof.

"Nooooo!" cried Deku.

"It seems he wasn't worth our time, I apologise," stated this 'Kurogiri'.

"Who?"

Everyone looked up in astonishment to see Saitama standing on the roof without as much as a scratch. He jumped down, landing effortlessly. Everyone's jaws were hanging excepting himself and the emotionless Nomu.

"Your dead eyes remind me of someone." He clenched his fist, his eyes taking a more angular shape. "I didn't like him."

With one punch, the Nomu was sent flying a few dozen meters away. Everyone was shaking now, bad guys and good guys alike. Though each for different reasons.

"Who is this guy? Looks like a new boss. Nomu! Show no mercy for this baldy!"

Nomu dashed at him, but Saitama dodged, smirking.

"So you survived my punch, huh? You're the first in years if I'm being honest. Let's see if you can handle THIS!"

Saitama just about teleported to exactly where the Nomu was, punching him a little more earnestly. Chunks of the once Nomu were sent flying about, most landing on the floor, but one piece landed on the arm the guy with hands all over. He looked at it, his utter terror showing even through the hand on his face.

"Kurogiri! Get us out of here!"

"Right away!"

Portals let the 2 of them slip through to who knows where. No one's reaction was to follow, and the portals disappeared as fast as they had come.

"**Daaaaammmniiiitt!!!!**" yelled Saitama at the top of his lungs.

"I know they got away, but you still saved us!" Deku offered to comfort his sensei.

"He really got me excited for a real challenge!"

"Uh, aren't you kinda mad about the wrong thing?" Jiro questioned.

"Do not worry children! For I am he—... You took them all out?" All Might had arrived.

"You're... a little late..." Momo commented, looking at the shred of the Nomu in front of her.

"I see. Young Saitama! I'm sorry, I forgot about our meeting today! Thank you for saving my students!"

"Meeting?" Deku questioned.

"Yes! Your sensei made an appointment with me yesterday. I hadn't seen him yet." Turning to Saitama, he asked, "So, what was it about?"

"We can talk about it in a second. Shouldn't we check everyone's safe first?"

"Ah yes! I thought everyone had been saved. It seems you still have some things to learn."

"I think he means check up on all of us he got out," mentioned Ojiro.

All Might sweat dropped. "Right, of course."

After everyone was checked up on and the other heroes and the cops all showed up, things were much more calm.

"So, All Might?" Saitama tried to get his attention.

"Ah, yes. Would you like to speak now?"

"Yeah. So I'm sure you know I'm an unlicensed hero—"

"Yes, and while not illegal since you don't have a quirk you should really—"

"I wanna get my license. If not for me, for Midoriya." The 2 watched their common student talk to his friends.

"That is very wise and noble of you."

"Yeah, anyways. I need you to train me."

The pro seemed taken aback by this. "I'm not sure what I could teach yo—"

"I need to learn how to pull back my punches. I either have my death punch, a stronger death punch, or the one where I actually aim to kill them. I didn't use the third one there to take out that weird creature."

"I heard it was intended to take on my 100%"

"I know you don't believe me—"

"You're stronger than me. You're stronger as well. Heck, you're a better mentor."

"About that, if you train me, Midoriya's gonna know and he'll start respecting you more. He told me about your offer, and your... how you look. He told me everything. I know you meant what you said, and I want him to get that power... His results aren't coming to him the same way mine did. I'm scared he can't get the same power as me for whatever reason. With O.F.A. he could surpass me. Huh, that sounds fun actually." He had a big smirk on at that thought. "So together we bring his powers to new heights." Saitama reached out a hand.

"And make his dream of being the number one hero a reality." All Might took his hand and the 2 shook in agreement.

_You know kid, you've really changed me. It took 3 years for me to become this depressed emotionless person. Sure, you started me off with annoyance, not exactly my favourite emotion, but that was just the beginning. You showed me through your struggles where I once was. I haven't gotten a hold of all my emotions, but the fact that I can feel them let's me know I'm still living. Saitama's irises begin to grow, only a bit, but you can see a fire of passion burning in them._

**And scene. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's a little different in writing style. I kinda rely on you knowing whose thoughts the italics are. I like the change in pace, lemme know if you do too in a review!**

**Don't worry about me skipping the battle trial, I'm not. This chapter was just heavily Saitama centric since he is so important and he didn't get any time whatsoever the last part.**

**Deku is still the lead character! Saitama is just another important character, on the All Might level, but All Might isn't in every episode. Deku is always there because it's ultimately his story. I can try building more mini arcs and original filler that takes our eyes off of him once in a blue moon, but he is the most important.**

**Actually on the note of original filler, I'd like some ideas. Write a review if you have an idea, or even PM me. Even vague ideas, I'll add my creative flare and there could be a whole chapter on an idea you came up with!**

**Favourite and follow if you've enjoyed anything so far.**

**Ask questions or leave opinions in the form of a review as well. If you don't like the story but like the thesis, let me know how I can improve it.**

**How do you think Saitama's training to hold back punches changes things? And when he's a hero, what will change? Will he use those business skills of his past to open his own hero firm? Let me know what you think.**

**Any form of helpful or even just kind review whatsoever is highly appreciated and taken to heart deeply.**


	5. I'm not Like All Might vs Birthright

**Hello all! I'd like to let anyone who doesn't already know and loves an other super hero world's inclusion into MHA to check out my other story, Infinity for All. It's basically Deku with the power stone, more info can be seen by reading it.**

**Anyways, I wanted to thank my growing fan base. It feels really cool that I kinda even have one! I know my writing style isn't exactly consistent, but I'm still working things out. Lemme know if I should go back to stating POV's or nay. Anything else as well, even things I haven't done. While the skeleton for it all is different, the actual writing underneath is pretty much the same and really what makes my style.**

Deku went to school the next day, fear of his teacher growing to match his still strong excitement._ I don't get it, he can't erase my abilities since it's not a quirk. Why am I so scared of him._ The image of his homeroom teacher's slight change in emotion to a glare of annoyance sent shivers down his spine, but he quickly recomposed, giving a determined glare towards his fear. _I'll just have to be the student he wants. It's a huge relief that he hasn't had any problems with me._

He entered class, everything much more easygoing than the previous day. The day went on as any other high school does until the end of day. It was time for hero basic training.

"I am here!" Everyone faced their teacher for the lesson, All Might, clad in his silver age suit. "Bursting through the door! Like a hero!"

While others spoke their own thoughts in awe and excitement that he was really about to teach them, Izuku narrowed his eyes for a second, then rolled them disapprovingly. _Are they really that easy to please?_ He was simply too blinded in his own grudge to see their views which were statistically more reasonable. A hype about training later and they were walking out of the changing rooms to battle ground beta.

Izuku was out last when he just overheard All Might's hype that they were all heroes now.

After convincing his mother not to make him a suit because an official one would be safer, he got to wear something he'd spent a lot of free time drafting. A forest green outfit of high quality, high durability cloth. It had insane tensile strength as per request, and of course UA wouldn't disappoint. There were black lines along the sides, and 2 symmetrical deviations in his torso shaping trapezoids pointing in. He had elbow and knee padding of black material, more for aesthetics considering his durability. His scarlet boots were matched in colour with his utility belt and his hint towards his sensei, rubber gloves. Connected to his shoulders were off-white rectangles and out the back protruded a black cape.**Same ol' Deku suit, but no overhead nor lower face masks. Replace gloves with Saitama's and add a black cape.**

_Wow, everyone looks so cool in their hero costumes!_ "Hey Deku!" His jaw was almost laying on the floor when he saw Uraraka's suit. "I guess I should've been more specific. skin tight isn't exactly my style." Midoriya was unwelcoming to Mineta's support to him saying she looked great.

"Geez Midoriya. I'm jutht thaying, thame ath you." The self protective statement didn't work very well, the not-even-tall Izuku towering over the dwarf angrily and defensively.

"All right! You bunch of newbies! Are you ready to get started?"

Izuku was really relieved, but also really shy after pairing with Uraraka who really took a liking to his protection over her. "It was nothing! Please can we not talk about this!"

She stopped, hiding her smile behind her hand while giggling lightly. "Okay, okay. I won't... But really, thanks."

The 2 smiled sincerely at each other. _Am I looking for too long?!_ He broke off eye contact after an undefined period of time. Now they were silent for a while, enough for it to be awkward.

"So, you and Bakugo..."

"We went to the same school, every school we've been to actually. Kindergarten, elementary school, middle school... and now high school."

Neither looked away from a little distance down in front of them.

"Were you guys friends before? You seem like you have a lot of history together." He took a second to think of an answer which she decided meant—_I'm being way too personal! I learned his name yesterday and just stole Bakugo's nickname for him. I should apologise. _"You don't have to ans—"

"It's fine." He turned his head a little, eyes reaching all the way to the side to look at her. Only now did she realise she was looking at him first. His smile comforted her, and her own shone through. He straightened up, changing the mood to fit his next grim words more.

"We were best friends, but then he developed his quirk. We drifted after that since I never got one." While Uraraka looked at him, deep in her thoughts of what it was like, he was staring at his own fist, he really seemed to like doing that. Of course he only continued after raising his eyes. "It took 10 years after that for me to meet Saitama. That's when I chose I wasn't gonna wait for some quirk that wasn't there to become a powerful hero."

"So it's a fated battle of rivals then?"

He seemed to hit some form of new soberness to her words. His shyness soon returning, he flailed his arms around his face. "Not that I wanna drag you into this!"

"We're partners for this exercise. Remember?" Her kind, closed-eyed smile pierced his terrible layer of defence. He smirked accidentally, but went with it.

* * *

The time started, and both Izuku and Ochaco walked in. They remained silent but moved as fast as possible.

"DIE!" Kacchan exploded from the corner quite literally. His eye twitched when he did connect with the surprising appearance.

It probably would've become worse if he heard Kirishima complaining about how manly it was. All Might did defend him, accepting the move as viable and villain-like, which was kinda his intended goal.

"Deku! You! Me! Now!"

"Ochaco, go. Don't worry, he's here for me, not you."

She said nothing, but a soft hum escaped with her acute nod.

"Don't think just 'cause you can throw a damned ball farther than me that you're better than me!" He declared, pointing a thumb at himself somehow aggressively. "Ahhhh!" He let out this battle cry, launching forward with a right hook.

If his vision was fast enough, he would've seen Midoriya's smirk grow as he only reacted a split second before connection. He grabbed Bakugo's wrist and shoulder, slamming him into the metal wall.

"What the hell?! How did you know my exact move?!" He grumbled in angry confusion as worthless Deku had his back to him.

"You always start with a right hook. I studied every great hero. How they fought. That includes you, Kacchan!"

With another war cry, Bakugo launched out with a move he'd never practiced. _This'll show him! I was born to fight! I was born to be number 1! This is my birthright!_ He launched a foot into Izuku's back, releasing a crackling sound reminiscent of how his explosions sounded when he was new to the explosions in his hands. His opponent was slammed into the parallel wall to the one he himself was thrown into seconds ago.

"Oof!" Izuku was picking himself off the floor already standing, which Bakugo had barely gotten around to doing yet. "Not bad. But if I'm being honest, it used to hurt more when we were 4." He was slouched and his head tilted to a point where his hair obscured the rest of his face. He rubbed his back and stood upright, his emerald eyes now visible, and burning with passion.

_Damnit Deku! You don't even have a quirk, but you can't stand down._

The 2 raged on, denting metal walls. Deku jolted down a few halls to give himself more leverage whenever he could.

"Stay still damnit! Ahhhhh!"

The longer the 2 went on, the more powerful Bakugo got with his sweat getting more thorough. Midoriya knew this, and he was going to use it to his advantage. He suddenly stopped, letting Kacchan gain on him in no time. The shock slowed down his reaction time, giving Midoriya the advantage.

* * *

Iida was given time to contemplate on things since his partner wasnt around. He declared his decision aloud, not realising there was someone to hear him. "In order to become a hero, I must now pretend to be a villain! Mwahahahahahahaaa!"

"Ah, Deku? I made it to where Iida is. He's, uh... taking his role very seriously... Phase 2 is a go."

"Is that a heroine I hear? So you too have been separated from your partner. I guess that makes things fair. Although, I delight in having an unfair advantage on my adversaries. Hahahaaa!"

* * *

_Now or never, I guess_. He launched his fist into the blond's stomach — intestines actually, the jejunum to be exact. Bakugo tumbled back a few steps before falling to his knees and puking. _That's not what I wanted! Interesting though. If Uraraka could somehow exercise that, maybe it'd help her nausea... or just make herself puke for no good reason. Mental note: find that out._

Bakugo, slummed over at the current time, eyes also not visible, wiped his mouth on his shoulder since there was a gauntlet in the way of using his hands. "If that stains, you'll have to pay." He looked up, his eyes narrowed into triangular shapes and his red irises shrunken with rage. "But they'll have to find your body first!"

Midoriya prepared for another right hook from his opponent, but was in utter shock when he saw Bakugo propelling himself with explosions, his yells barely audible over the explosions of the built up sweat. He was even too fast for himself, but decided to go for a head butt.

Things didn't exactly work out as planned... Deku's head was just like the rest of him — superhumanly durable, not to Saitama's level, but still like head butting a brick. Both of the teens lay on the floor, feeling their brains throbbing and too dizzy to stand.

* * *

"As you can see, I have removed all things you may use. All that remains is the bomb, and the 2 of us. You'll find that you are at unbeatable odds, heroine!"

"I don't know. 2 of us, and 1 of you? Seems like we're at the advantage here," says Izuku Midoriya, walking in confidently.

"Ah, another hero come to save the day. I think you'll find that my speed is enough to keep this away from you both!"

"But can you beat the power of teamwork and a plan?" Uraraka chimed in.

Without another word, Izuku dived himself towards Iida while Ochaco headed for the bomb. "Your simple aversion tactics are no match for me. In the name of villainy, I will not let you win!"

What he wasn't ready for was Bakugo flying into the room. "Deku!" He wasn't exactly worried about his partner being in the way, but rather getting to Deku. "Get out of my way!" Iida luckily stopped before colliding, but unfortunately stopping gave enough time for—

"Bomb captured! The hero team wins!" Boomed All Might's voice in everyone's ear pieces. Bakugo seemed to have no reaction, still going after Midoriya.

"So he took out his earpiece and that's why he didn't know he was out. And he just didn't notice the capture tape I put around his arm?" queried Midoriya.

"Well that last part's a bit up for debate," revised Yaoyorozu, to which Bakugo scoffed, arms folded and looking to the side.

"Well, can anyone tell me why Tenya Iida was the MVP of this match?" Yaoyorozu went on to elaborate the lack of teamwork from Bakugo, Uraraka's over reliance, and Midoriya's utter luck. She then concluded with Iida's planning despite being underhanded on a teammate, and his determination to his role.

The other teams went on to be relatively informative, and a lot of mumbling from Izuku when he got comfortable and hadn't realised he was doing so, thinking it was internal. He got many stares of confusion as well as curiosity. "Ehe... sorry guys, it's a bad habit."

"It's a hell of a lot more than I thought of," Kirishima said in sincerity.

"Yeah! Hopefully your smartness rubs off on me!" Ashido confirmed.

"It's intelligence, not smartness," Yaoyorozu corrected.

"See? That's not the kind I want." Most of the class laughed.

"Now, now, students, pay attention to the fight. Just because you've gone doesn't mean there's nothing to be learned." All Might wasn't sure how much he was babying them. It's best I don't overthink it.

* * *

Back in homeroom for the last part of the day, class 1-A discussed about 2 things. Each other's quirks, and each other's fights. Most of the class was in lively conversation, but everyone's attention soon came to the same topic.

"But wait, Midoriya doesn't even have a quirk," Tsuyu popped up.

"Yeah, what's with that? I mean, I'm not looking down on you or anything. I wanna know how you got that strong without a quirk." Kaminari was asking what everyone wanted to know.

With almost 40 eyes on him, Izuku understandably felt a little flustered. "It-it's my training, and my sensei."

"Come to think of it, I recall hearing you accidentally calling me sensei," reminded Iida.

"Oh yeah, that was you, huh Midoriya? So who's your sensei?" Ojiro asked.

"I don't know if he'd like me telling so many people about him."

"Oh come on. Pleeeaase Midoriya," begged Toru.

"If he wishes not to be known, it is not our place to know," declared Iida.

Izuku remembered having a conversation with Saitama at this point.

"Sense—ImeanSaitama, why don't you have fans?"

"I'm not a registered hero, so people cant really find a place to send fan mail. It'd be pretty cool if people gave me credit for my strength and not just say it's not there because I don't have a quirk, I guess." He chuckled. "Like that'd ever happen."

"You know what, he wouldn't mind. In fact, he might even like it. His name's Saitama, and he's quirkless too. I've been on his training regimen for about 11 months now, but he's been doing it for 4 years!"

"Wow, he must be crazy powerful!" Uraraka seemed mesmerised, and threw a mock punch in the air.

"And crazy manly!" Kirishima flexed, tightening the sleeve of his school shirt.

"Sounds like you got a man crush," teased Kaminari.

"If you're into dudth, that-th one leth perthon for competithon," schemed Mineta.

"You wouldn't be in the same league even if he was playing a different sport," Jiro retorted.

"Guys, I'm into girls," Kirishima delicately fought, arms up in defence.

"I think we're all getting side tracked from a question we were all probably dying to know," Tsuyu reminded everyone.

"So how strong is Saitama?" Tokoyami finally asked.

"He's faster than Ingenium, can take a hit harder than Tiger, and his punch is stronger than All Might's!"

"You expect us to believe that? No one's stronger than All Might! The guy's undefeated! Unbeatable!" argued Sato.

"Yeah, that's kinda pushing it Midoriya," Mezo agrees.

"You guys'll see one day. And I'm also gonna be stronger than him. I'll beat him before he leaves after this year."

"You're sounding a whole lot like Bakugo now."

Izuku glanced over to the one classmate not in the circle somewhat around him. There were the red eyes that pierced his spirit so many times. He didn't let it this time, and that seemed to come as a shock to Bakugo, who looked away angry as ever.

After everyone left for the end of the day, and somehow only Kacchan was around in the grand gates and Midoriya a distance behind him.

"Kacchan!" He exclaimed to catch his old friend's attention.

"The hell do you want, Deku?"

"I want to make you a promise. A promise for a real fight." This caught Kacchan off guard, third-or-so time today. "I never gave you the fight you deserved. I actually had a plan to fight, even if punching your gut was an accident." He was looking at his fist like usual for words so important. "We used to be friends, then you became a bully to me. Both of them you were above me, but now I have the strength for us to be equals." Now he looked up from his fist, shocker. "Katsuki Bakugo! I, Izuku Midoriya, declare you my rival."

Bakugo's face contorted into a maniacal grin. "I'll show you why I'm still better than you, Deku! The stronger you are, the stronger I am since I'll always be stronger than you."

"You'll need to train harder than you ever have in your life, because I'm not giving up easily."

"It's my birthright, All Might Jr." He was teasing the name he knew Izuku to have come up with when he was much younger.

Izuku's face narrowed deeply out of hidden rage. No one knew about what All Might did to him. _Sure, a lot of other people did too, and they also only started supporting me when I proved them wrong, but he's supposed to be the symbol of peace! He's supposed to be the one saying everything will be okay, that I can go beyond, Plus Ultra!_ "I am nothing like All Might."

**So yeah, that's chapter 5! I know it took a few extra days, but I found myself delaying it for a while, but I hope the wait was worth it! So now they all know about Saitama. They don't know how powerful he really is. Will they believe it when they see what happens at the USJ attack? Find out next time!**

**What's Deku's strategy to beat Bakugo only when his explosions are more powerful? Leave speculations in the form of a review.**

**Please consider following and favouriting if you enjoyed. If you have anything to say, reviews and PM's are wide open.**

**Another Infinity for All chapter to come relatively soon.**


	6. Author's Note 1

If you are only here for the story, you can skip this chapter.

Hello everyone, it's me. And yes I am alive. There's a lot of things that have happened in the now nearing a year since the last chapter.

I was primarily inspired to make a return when I got a new review. I decided to look at what everyone said and remember all the nice things everyone said. It wasn't just me who enjoyed writing it, but hundreds–and I think at a point thousands–enjoyed reading it. I don't remember what led me to stray from it all so easily, but I remember why I would write each of them.

I really don't mean to be so corny but that's honestly how I feel.

I realised I've let go of this passion for telling stories, even ones based on pre-existing characters, far too long for my liking. As disappointed I am in all the opportunities wasted, I hope that I'll come back not only with a bang, but a new outlook that can help me be a better writer than I have been for a long time.

Before this I knew each person who said my writing was good personally and thought they just wanted to support me. To learn that a lot of people actually like it makes it feel more authentic to me. This site having a large amount of other writers, I'm sure you can agree.

Anyways, I don't want to disappoint anyone with just this news and a long wait so I'm posting a chapter at the same time as this. Despite it taking way longer than my usual stories with more words, I feel like I can get there very soon.

As sad as the situation of the novel corona virus, aka COVID-19 is with all these countries, including mine, going into self quarantines and lockdowns, it's an opportunity to spend more time on getting into my hobbies. I suggest the same to anyone else out there, but if you're reading, you're in a better place with habits than I have been for far too long.

I think that's enough of going on like this. Enjoy the story in the next chapter now.


	7. Unpredictable Scoundrels and Jailbirds

**I'm skipping over the part where a class captain is selected. I simply don't have the interest, nor do I feel it would be much different at all. Honestly, the feeling that I have to add something to it was part of what drove me away from writing anything for this story in so long. Maybe one day I'll add it.**

**When _don't_ I say I'm changing and experimenting with style/format? This time I think the difference is more obvious. Let me know if it's too unclear or if I should continue to do it.**

* * *

The sky was dark, some might see it as an omen. He didn't. What could the sky possibly understand about people, unpredictable human beings. The best anyone could do is take an educated guess. There was no precedent for anything like what was about to unfold. Nothing could prepare anyone. It would come for them all. It was only a matter of time. Shifting. All of it was unstable. Clouds come and go, but what was about to happen would be permanent. As permanent as anyone's touch on anything. Especially his touch.

* * *

The sky was bright. Sure, some clouds were up there, but clouds are so beautiful. Ever changing to suit their surroundings. If a hero could be that adaptable, they would be able to face any challenges lines their way. Today was not a day for cloud gazing, despite the perfect weather for such. It was a day for learning new environments and situations a hero might find themselves in.

The students of class 1A were climbing aboard their bus. For today's hero training, they were going farther from the main premises of the school than usual. Despite there being security concerns, the location was unknown even to the students who were going there.

"So I actually wanted to talk about something," started Tsuyu. "It's about you, Midoriya."

Incredibly flustered with a million things she could mean rushing through his mind, he replied. "Sure, what is it Asui. I– I mean Tsu!"

"Well it's just that your abilities are so similar to All Might's."

He scoffs in response. "I don't take that as a compliment."

"See and that's the part I don't get. You seem to really love heroes, all except the number 1 who happens to have a really similar quirk to you. It doesn't make any sense." There was a long pause until she figured until he wasn't replying. "Is it something to do with your personal sensei."

"You're really lucky Midoriya. My quirk is cool and all, and I can take out bad guys with it, but I sometimes wish I could have a more flashy quirk y'know."

"No ways Kirishima! I think your quirk is amazing! You can become a great hero with that power!"

"Aw gee thanks. But let's be honest, the people with quirks most suited for this hero thing are Todoroki and Bakugo."

"Too bad Bakugo has that attitude," added Tsu.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!"

"You see what I mean?"

After a lot more of teasing Bakugo, and Deku's ensuing panic of the world's role reversal, the bus finally comes to a stop. "Stop your quarrelling, we're here." An unimpressed, truthfully rarely ever impressed, Mr. Aizawa walks off the bus.

Outside, the class was met with an amuzement park looking arena of sorts, as well as another hero there to train them, 13. Most people were excited to see her, but none as much as Deku and Ochaco who stood front and center, talking about their love for the hero despite being obviously close enough to be heard. But they were kept quiet when 13 spoke up.

"Hello, class 1A. For those of you unaware, I am the space hero, 13. Welcome to a training area of my own creation. It's meant to prepare you for all sorts of disasters you may encounter as a hero. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but you can call it the U.S.J."

That being the abbreviation for Universal Studios Japan aside, an explanation for the contents is given, the area is split up into subdivisions, each of which have some form of disaster that is a hero's job to save people from. Fires, landslides, shipwrecks, windstorms, etc.

But as time for training to begin was called, something unwanted had begun. Something unpredictable. The lights went haywire and pop one by one as an unusual electric pulse was sent through them. A flutter of the fountain at the center of the dome. Then after a momentary, but eerie calm, a dark cloud apparatesd. Dozens of figures walked through, all seeming to bare ill intent.

"I thought this was rescue training. What are these people doing here?" Was a thought a handful spoke up.

"Stay back!" demanded their homeroom teacher as he headed straight for the figures with his goggles on. His quirk might be made for fighting 1 on 1, but it was either he fights the group or he doesn't delay it enough to secure everyone's safety.

13 and Iida tried to get everyone back to the bus, but the dark cloud was now before them there as well. It began taking a more resolute form, having a distinct face. It was clearly in the way purposefully, and then it spoke.

"Where are you running, children? There is no where you need to be other than here. Won't you please stay to watch what we do with the mighty symbol of peace? Speaking of which, where is he?"

Bakugo and Kirishima abruptly jumped for the villain, leaving 13 unable to try using her quirk to stop this guy more effectively. In a flash the dark mist had engulfed all but a few of the students and 13, the rest were teleported to different places.

Opening his eyes, Deku found himself underwater. He swam towards the top where a long tongue hurled him onto a small ship. A few moments later, Mineta –and Tsu in suit– landed as well. After a lot of blabbering they eventually realised they were still in the USJ, simply in the shipwreck area, and all the other students must be in the different areas. They also realised their quirks were a mystery to the villains, or Tsu definitely wouldn't be put in the water.

They needed to do something, and the best they could do right now was get themselves out of danger. Eventually they devised the plan where they would get Mineta out the way while using him as a distraction, and the 2 of them could take them out 1 at a time.

_Here goes nothing_. Deku hurled the now screaming and crying Mineta to the nearest land. With all the villains very distracted by that, Deku mustered up a punch as strong as he could without all the adrenaline usually used in such a thing. It was enough to incapacitate a decent portion of the villains. He and Tsu taking on the remainder as best they could.

By the end of it, they were split to opposite sides of the water. Tsu was by Mineta to make sure the little annoying pervert hadn't got himself killed. He was mesmerised watching Aizawa go, and now so was Tsu.

That was until the one with a hand on his face turned to her, the hints of his features enough to invoke fear and show his malicious intent. He ran over to her, her being paralysed in fear. Izuku found the same feeling that overwhelmed him with the sludge villain taking over Kacchan. His mind had no control as he ran to save her.

Izuku was running as fast as he could, which was quite fast, towards his classmate Asui. The guy with hands all over had flayed Aizawa's elbow, he didn't want to find out what would happen to her neck. He pulled his hand back, putting his all into the punch he was about to lay on this villain, he felt like it was 100 times his punch to the robot in the entrance exam. **_Boom! _**His fist collided! With the beast who broke Aizawa's body?! _It didn't even dent him! All that for him to take a little step back?!_

"Well done! You managed to move Nomu. That makes you much more powerful than we anticipated, quirkless child. No matter, for Nomu here was created to take on 100% of All Might's power!" _When he says that, does he mean All Might could do more or less than me?_

"100% of what All Might could do huh? Well, I started heading here like 5 minutes after him and it doesn't look like he's made it yet."

"Kurogiri, who is this one?"

"I-I don't know. I've never seen him before."

"I get that a lot. I don't go waiting for the cameras to start rolling. Anyways, is he stronger than those guys?" Saitama pointed a thumb over his shoulder to the 20 villains who were standing a minute ago. "Yeah, they might be in comas for a while. Don't worry, it's never lasted over a week."

"Whoever he is, he's a threat." The smoke embodied voice wasn't one to waste time.

"Alright then. Nomu, give that bald one a test."

In the blink of an eye, the beast was towering over the man. Speaking of blinking, he didn't even do that. With a giant uppercut, the Nomu sent Saitama flying through the roof.

"Nooooo!" cried Deku.

"It seems he wasn't worth our time, I apologize," stated this 'Kurogiri'.

"Who?"

Everyone looked up in astonishment to see Saitama standing on the roof without as much as a scratch. He jumped down, landing effortlessly. Everyone's jaws were hanging excepting himself and the emotionless Nomu.

"Your dead eyes remind me of someone." He clenched his fist, his eyes taking a more angular shape. "I didn't like him."

With one punch, the Nomu was sent flying a few dozen meters away. Everyone was shaking now, bad guys and good guys alike. Though each for different reasons.

"Who is this guy? Looks like a new boss. Nomu! Show no mercy for this baldy!"

"You know, calling me that hurts less than the punch he gave me."

Nomu dashed at him, but Saitama dodged, smirking.

"So you survived my punch, huh? You're the first in years if I'm being honest. Let's see if you can handle THIS!"

Saitama just about teleported to exactly where the Nomu was, punching him a little more earnestly. Chunks of the once Nomu were sent flying about, most landing on the floor, but one piece landed on the arm the guy with hands all over. He looked at it, his utter terror showing even through the hand on his face.

"Kurogiri! Get us out of here!"

"Right away!"

Portals let the 2 of them slip through to who knows where. No one's reaction was to follow, and the portals disappeared as fast as they had come.

"Daaaaammmniiiitt!!!!" yelled Saitama at the top of his lungs.

"I know they got away, but you still saved us!" Deku offered to comfort his sensei.

"What?! Am I TWO punch man now?! He really got me excited for a real challenge!"

"Uh, aren't you kinda mad about the wrong thing?" Jiro questioned.

"Do not worry children! For I am he—... You took them all out?" All Might had arrived.

"You're... a little late..." Momo offered, looking at the shred of the Nomu in front of her.

"I see. Young Saitama! I'm sorry, I forgot about our meeting today! Thank you for saving my students!"

"Meeting?" Deku questioned.

"Yes! Your sensei made an appointment with me yesterday. I hadn't seen him yet." Turning to Saitama, he asked, "So, what was it about?"

"We can talk about it in a second. Shouldn't we check everyone's safe first?"

"Ah yes! I thought everyone had been saved. It seems you still have some things to learn."

"I think he means check up on all of us he got out," commented Ojiro.

All Might sweat dropped. "Right, of course."

After everyone was checked up on and the other heroes and the cops all showed up, things were much more calm.

"So, All Might?" Saitama tried to get his attention.

"Ah, yes. Would you like to speak now?"

"Yeah. So I'm sure you know I'm an unlicensed hero—"

"Yes, and while not illegal since you don't have a quirk you should really—"

"I wanna get my license. If not for me, for Midoriya." The 2 watched their common student talk to his friends.

"That is very wise and noble of you."

"Yeah, anyways. I need you to train me."

The pro seemed taken aback by this. "I'm not sure what I could teach yo—"

"I need to learn how to pull back my punches. I either have my death punch, a stronger death punch, or the one where I actually aim to kill them. I didn't use the third one there to take out that weird creature."

"I heard it was intended to take on my 100%"

"I know you don't believe me—"

"You're stronger than me. You're faster as well. Heck, you're a better mentor."

"About that, if you train me, Midoriya's gonna know and he'll start respecting you more. He told me about your offer, and your... how you look. He told me everything. I know you meant what you said, and I want him to get that power... His results aren't coming to him the same way mine did. I'm scared he can't get the same power as me for whatever reason. With O.F.A. he could surpass me. Huh, that sounds fun actually." He had a big smirk on at that thought. "So together we bring his powers to new heights." Saitama reached out a hand.

"And make his dream of being the number one hero a reality." All Might took his hand and the 2 shook in agreement.

_You know kid, you've really changed me. It took 3 years for me to become this depressed emotionless person. Sure, you started me off with annoyance, not exactly my favourite emotion, but that was just the beginning. You showed me through your struggles where I once was. I haven't gotten a hold of all my emotions, but the fact that I can feel them let's me know I'm still living._ Saitama's irises begin to grow, only a bit, but you can see a fire of passion burning in them.

* * *

**I've finally returned! Yes, I copy-pasted a huge part from chapter 4. I'm still getting in the groove of this again! Coming back to it and starting off like that had me at a block until today when I decided that copy-pasting is good enough for me. I definitely needed to stay away long enough to feel like it wasn't something I didn't want to do. I'm not saying I'm all that inspiring, but what I am saying is that I hope it can be motivation for someone else who's in the same situation.**

**I have no idea on how often I can post consistently, surely a lot in these trying times with global quarantines, but I'll find something that works. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, favourites, follows and reviews would be really appreciated.**


End file.
